Somewhere Far Along This Road He Lost His Soul
by MD14
Summary: These little 'scenes', I guess, were not written to be put together. But they were all in the same document, and as I started to re-arrange them, it made a bit of sense. So here are some conversations that'll never be had. Some things that won't be realized, and some things I wish could happen.


**A/N: I guess this is what they call drabbles? Less than a thousand words, so... These little 'scenes', I guess, were not written to be put together. But they were all in the same document, and as I started to re-arrange them, it made a bit of sense. So here are some conversations that'll never be had. Some things that won't be realized, and some things I wish could happen.**

* * *

"I still want to be friends Andy-"

"No! No there is no friendship for us. You've moved on and that's great. I hope this go around works out better for you. But I'm done pretending that we can be friends. You moved on, but I need to be alone for a while. I need to sort my shit out. Believe it or not, six months isn't enough for everybody."

He stares at her hard for a minute not really accepting what she was telling him.

"If you thought I was going to wait-"

"I didn't. It was my choice to leave, we were done. I just didn't expect... HER!"

"Her name is Marlo."

"Fine, Marlo!" She shouts at him, before hiding her face in her hands and shaking her head. She lets out a big sigh, and a humorless laugh. "I honestly want you to be happy Sam, but we... We can't be friends. We never were."

He cracks a hard un-amused smile, gritting his back teeth.

"If this is some kind of ultimatum Andy, that's not how this is going to work."

She finally lets her face fall to an expression that's as tired as she feels.

"It's not. I mean it. I want you to be happy. And would hope you want the same for me."

She gives him one last look with this absolutely defeated expression before brushing by him and leaving the locker room.

He never felt like he completely lost her until now. Now he couldn't even pretend he played a role in her life. Now, she was really gone for good.

* * *

"Can I offer you some advice?"

Sam smirks and shakes his head, trying to forget the last time he sat at the bar and heard that same line, from the person he least wanted to hear it from. Much like now. He really didn't want to hear Andy's opinion on his relationship with Marlo.

"No," He says, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Faking it will only get you so far. You'll hurt more people than you think, and you won't be better for it."

"No faking it here McNally." Is the "confident" response he spits back. She downs the last of her drink before placing it back on the bar with a bit of a 'clang', forcing him to look at her in annoyance, he's still nursing this mornings hangover. Oliver still insisted he come out tonight though.

_"Hair of the dog."_ He'd said.

He meant to look away from Andy before he could drop the daggers he was sending her way, but somehow, as usual, he got caught up in watching her face. She waves Liam down with a twenty in the air, drops in on the bar so he knows that she isn't running out on her tab.

He was consciously thinking that he still had time to look away, but his neck, head and eyes refused. She took a moment before speaking again. Wondering if it was really something she wanted to voice. She'd been thinking it all night, maybe in the back of his mind he was too.

"Well, if that was true, you wouldn't be sitting here with me."

* * *

"How high does a sycamore grow?" Oliver wondered aloud as McNally walked off towards Collins car.

He'd snuck up on Sam, and he wasn't in the mood for whatever the self proclaimed Yoda/Miyagi had planned.

"I dunno. Thirty, forty meters... ish." He grunts, just wanting to get into his truck and speed home. He and McNally had a tough day. They've all been tough days lately. She and Collins are getting closer. He's pushing things with Marlo a little too close to her bullshit detector. He knows soon enough she's going to know what he's been doing - if she doesn't already - and then that'll be over too.

"Well, if you cut it down, then you'll never know." Oliver mutters, walking towards the minivan, leaving Sam behind.

Yeah, yeah, if he doesn't give things with McNally one last shot, he'll have these 'what if's' on his shoulders forever. He gets the message.

He knows that Oliver has been lobbying for him and Andy. It's been his addendum from, nearly, her first day. Shaw knew long before he did what was there.

He never imagined the man would be pulling lines from a Disney movie to make him see 'the light'.

Sam sees it. He just knows that he's too dark. That he himself will eclipse it. Make her light disappear.

* * *

"Sam, stop." She mummers suddenly, pressing full force against his shoulders, so his mouth is torn off of hers. But his hands on her still have her pressed up against her locker, pretty firmly.

"Andy-"

"No, Sam, don't be that guy." She begs, eyes still closed, breathing still heavy, trying to get her wits about her.

"What guy?" Sam wonders, only half coherent, still a little drunk from that kiss.

"Luke."

He leans away from her, and inch or two between their mouths now. He's torn his hands away from her waist as though he's been burned, but really he's been brought back to reality.

She's right, he can't do that. It's not fair to Andy, and least of all to Marlo. But now he's just more confused than ever.


End file.
